<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It's Where My Demons Hide-我的心魔藏匿于此 by sarriathmg</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22744078">It's Where My Demons Hide-我的心魔藏匿于此</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarriathmg/pseuds/sarriathmg'>sarriathmg</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>When You Feel My Heat（当你感觉到我的炽热） [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, Titans (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Hurt Jason Todd, Hurt No Comfort, Jason Todd Needs A Hug, Kidnapping, Loss of Trust, M/M, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Past Rape/Non-con, Porn Video, Power Imbalance, Protective Dick Grayson, Psychological Torture, Restraints, Threats, Threesome - M/M/M, Titans S02E05-Deathstroke, Torture, Underage Prostitution, Voyeurism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 08:55:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,103</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22744078</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarriathmg/pseuds/sarriathmg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>杰森被绑架的期间，神秘的绑架犯曾给迪克的邮箱寄来他不敢给任何人看的视频。</p><p>为了救出杰森，迪克本以为自己可以去做任何事。但当屏幕在他的四周亮起，迪克意识到，丧钟要求他去做的比他能想到最坏的还糟。</p><p>泰坦S02E05衍生。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dick Grayson/Jason Todd, Jason Todd/Other(s), Jason Todd/Slade Wilson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>When You Feel My Heat（当你感觉到我的炽热） [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1635340</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>73</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 视频</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/clee17/gifts">clee17</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>之前群里讨论出的一个梗，灵感最早来自AO3上的一篇文。和无古太太那篇相当于同梗互用吧。</p><p>Rape/noncon，暴力描写，含过去式的抹布行为，过去式的未成年桶，但是现在式的桶成年了，有丧钟参与，请提前阅读AO3警告以及tag。希望雷的妹子自动避雷。</p><p>本来就想开一发车，结果不小心就写成中篇了。无力。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>第一次收到那个威胁邮件时是在午夜。</p><p> </p><p>迪克不认识发信人。那一串随机组成的用户名很明显是个一次性账号。邮件的内容是空的，只附加了一个文件——一个名叫XXbirdie.MPEG的视频。题目栏是简短的一句话：<em> 我认为你会想看看这东西。 </em></p><p> </p><p>他们早在体育场跟丢了光博士，回泰坦塔后，迪克又和第二代罗宾发生过一场冲突。这几件事早已使迪克精神紧绷，所以当手机的提醒音在他刚才拿着咖啡安静地坐在监控室期间突然响起的时候，男人差点被惊得跳起来。</p><p> </p><p>但迪克很快冷静下来。将咖啡杯放回桌台上，看着那封未读邮件，他压下心中的疑惑，一边迟疑地用指纹打开了锁定。</p><p> </p><p>在第一次看清视频中主演的脸之后，迪克没能持续坚持超过十秒钟的时间。他很快关上它，然后试图调整呼吸。邮件的寄信者身份不明这个谜题只能让整件事显得更糟，也令他拿手机的那只手不由自主地颤抖。但是理智告诉他这件事蹊跷的地方太多——而迪克知道，要想关照团队，追根究底是不可避免的。</p><p> </p><p>于是，在平复下气息之后，迪克深呼吸，又强迫自己打开那个文件。</p><p> </p><p>视频的画质不算很好。昏暗的室内，专业的灯光，后期剪辑的痕迹，以及赤裸上身的未成年男孩。</p><p> </p><p>年少的男孩只穿内裤的身影背对镜头的，垂着头跪着。直到镜头毫无防备地切换到正面，迪克才看到被绳索绑在一起的双手，嘴上封着的布条，和男孩左边眼眶上看起来不真的淤青，像是用廉价的化妆品画上去的。</p><p> </p><p>镜外有什么人靠近的声音使男孩抬起了头来。迪克的呼吸就是在这时候卡在了喉咙里。</p><p> </p><p>他面对的那张脸，是属于杰森·陶德的。或者，他认为是。不过这个杰森的年龄要小一些……他看起来有十六岁？十五岁？甚至更小。迪克感到头晕目眩。</p><p> </p><p>有着和粗糙的画质极不相符的专业音质，镜外传来的脚步声仿佛近在耳边。它停下了，迪克只看到镜头前面的裤腿。一只大手扯掉了杰森口里塞的布条。</p><p> </p><p>‘不要！’镜头里的杰森喊道，用被束缚的两手护住了脸。用的是一种故意加高加细的音色，使他听起来甚至比实际年龄更小。接着一只粗糙的大手打了他一巴掌，屏幕传来的响声让迪克的身体反射性地抖了一下。这虐待的声音听起来一点也不像是后期加的音效。男孩的脸被打后垂在一旁，那只手就去揪住他的头发，将他的头扯起来。</p><p> </p><p>一只晒黑的大手抓着男孩乱糟糟的头发，另一只则在镜头外做着什么，衣物的磨擦声响着，然后有拉链被打开的声音。</p><p> </p><p>一根粗大且已经勃起的阴茎贴上未成年少年的脸颊。它拍打男孩的脸颊和嘴唇的样子令人作呕，粘稠的津液弄脏那张被故意化妆成受过暴力对待的脸。杰森的表情抽搐了一下，恐惧却欲拒还赢。迪克的手几乎已经在关机按键上方飘动了，颤抖，而他不得不自制住才没立刻关上它。</p><p> </p><p>‘含进去，娼妓！’粗糙并带有喉音的声音命令。</p><p> </p><p>当年少些的杰森毫无抗拒地张嘴时，迪克突然间想起了在布鲁斯的档案里记录过关于罗宾2.0的过去。当年他接触过的那些靠未成年的性吸引力盈利的非法机构在杰森成为罗宾后也基本都被蝙蝠侠逐个击溃了，只留下这些在通讯时代永远无法彻底抹除的数字影片。迪克突然无比渴望当初蝙蝠侠也曾分给他机会去帮忙处理这些哥谭的社会渣滓。尤其是当他看见镜头外男演员强行将阴茎塞进未成年男孩的嘴里，迪克更是这么想了。</p><p> </p><p>男人的动作极其粗暴，几乎一戳到底。男孩被呛到了。他咳嗽，试图将那根过于粗长的物体从喉管吐出，却被扯着头发固定在原地。迪克亲眼看着这个未成年的男孩在屏幕里无能为力地用被束缚的双手推阻身前两条穿在西裤内的腿，拒绝地摇头却换来施暴者开始强行进出他的口腔。哭腔不停地从手机内向外传来，分不清究竟是出自演技还是面对真正施暴的抗拒。</p><p> </p><p>接下来的十几分钟画面太过残暴，迪克难以说服自己去描述它。光是对男孩嘴的侵犯就持续了好几分钟。画面伴随着口水发出的湿润的抽插声，使得看它的每秒钟都是一种酷刑。那之后镜头切换了至少三四次，未成年赤裸的身体以各种姿势被操开；有时男孩的性器和被撑大的后穴占据整个镜头；有时看到的是稚嫩的身体被一次次向上顶着；杰森那还未完全变声的呻吟，进出时的水声和肉体拍打的声音连续不断。迪克远不会想到第一次看见浑身赤裸的杰森居然是在非法的影片里，作为一个过于年少的孩子，被束缚着，被迫上演着被绑架和强奸的戏码。</p><p> </p><p>难熬的十五分钟感觉上像是过了多年。出于怀疑寄信人的目的，迪克不得不强迫自己将它看完。他没有发现任何端倪——那就是一个肮脏且下流的非法情色影片罢了。结束后，迪克几乎是迫不及待地关闭了播放器。他像在对待定时炸弹一样将手机扔到很远的地方，然后十指交叠，手肘置于桌面上，开始了对发信人身份的思考。</p><p> </p><p>在杰森随他一起来到泰坦塔之后，迪克并不是没有在蝙蝠电脑的资料库里查看过男孩的档案。他知道他的继任者有着和他自己不同的贫困童年，而杰森必须用上自己任何持有的条件去生存。但是在亲眼看到这种录像之前，这种过去对迪克来说充其量不过是蝙蝠蝙蝠电脑中的一句描述和几个数字。他本以为或许会在视频中找到暴露罗宾2.0真实身份的细节，但其实什么都没有。就仿佛是发件人是有意将这样东西发给杰森名义上的哥哥，并借此创造猜忌和隔阂。它除了纯正的恶意以外似乎毫无目的。</p><p> </p><p>然而迪克却不得不痛苦地承认，它在某种意义上奏效了。他突然让迪克内心填满自我厌恶的情绪。新的罗宾曾在经历过地狱般的生活后活了下来，然而迪克今晚却还当众让杰森感受到了耻辱。如果他早些考虑到这些的话，迪克那时至少会委婉一些，而不是当众把男孩推到地上。</p><p> </p><p>而就在他焦虑地思考这个问题的时候，一件事引起了迪克的注意。他在监视屏上看到了一抹熟悉的绿色。是加尔。少年在屏幕上的身影因那簇颜色鲜艳的头发而极其好认。监视中看起来，他正从塔的入口处进门，浑身紧绷，双肩耸起。野兽少年是何时在迪克不知情的情况下出塔的？迪克顿时有一种不好的预感。</p><p> </p><p>而当镜头拍摄到加尔脸上那明显惊慌失措的表情时，迪克没多想就站起了身，动作快到将办公椅都撞得转个不停。</p><p> </p><p>迪克没有浪费时间。他转身出门，跟着屏幕上加尔走过的路径追了上去。</p><p> </p><p>夜晚塔内漆黑且安静。或许除了他和加尔以外没有人还醒着。迪克的眼睛还没有机会适应黑暗，双目就被远处一扇半敞开的房门里透出的灯光刺痛。</p><p> </p><p>那是瑞秋的房间。迪克知道女孩是塔里和加尔关系最亲密的成员，焦虑中的加尔会先去找瑞秋倾诉是合理的。然而当迪克快走到门口时，男孩从屋内传来的颤抖的声音却令他浑身的血液都被冻结。</p><p> </p><p>他听见加尔这么说：</p><p> </p><p>“杰森他……不见了。”</p><p> </p><p>“什么？”瑞秋肉眼可见地被他这句话问住了。穿过门缝，迪克能够看见女孩充满疑惑的神色。</p><p> </p><p>迪克僵在原地。迈了很大一步，他推开门，用自己的身体堵在了瑞秋房间的门口。</p><p> </p><p>“杰森出了什么事？”他质问道。</p><p> </p><p>+++</p><p>杰森失踪了。这个消息让迪克窒息。</p><p> </p><p>被光博士带走，如果加尔形容的是正确的。</p><p> </p><p>“杰森想要向你证实他并非不及格的人，”加尔在他的身后踱步。少年的焦虑与口中说出的话都只能让迪克的情绪更加急躁，“他想要分开调查，那之后我听见了他的惊叫声……我立刻赶过去，但是他们已经不见了。”</p><p> </p><p>“你们一开始就不应该出去，”迪克忍不住责备道，“只有你们自己，没有武器，没有后援。”</p><p> </p><p>加尔充满自责的道歉令迪克感到内疚。他知道把火发在这孩子的身上是不公平的。然而当收到邮件的人只有迪克一人，他无法控制住自己的情绪。</p><p> </p><p>最终，迪克找借口遣走了加尔，让他去叫醒那些旧泰坦的成员们来帮助他搜寻。他没法让加尔和瑞秋这些孩子也掺入这种危险当中。尤其是当他已经失去了杰森。</p><p> </p><p>而当几个旧泰坦成员同时聚在监控室里，试图追踪杰森身体里镶嵌的那枚追踪器时，迪克不得不试想了各种可怕的解释。</p><p> </p><p>这种邮件是明摆的挑衅。迪克几乎丝毫不怀疑，寄信和劫持杰森的是同一个人。问题是为什么要向他发送这种邮件？</p><p> </p><p>只是一种炫耀？很有可能。但知道这点无法让搜查进展更快，也无法让迪克感觉更好。如果杰森在一个心理变态的手里，这说明对方不一定有必要让他活着。若只是普普通通的绑架犯，杰森自己也能够对付。但迪克害怕的是发生那更少一些的概率……</p><p> </p><p>他不能将邮件的事告诉其他人。至少现在还不能。</p><p> </p><p>杰森体内被布鲁斯种下的追踪器，对于寻找离巢的小鸟来说再有用不过了。然而当那时迪克坐在电脑前，试图用韦恩科技定位男孩身上的发信器时，得到的结果却只有一个“搜索对象离线”的提示。搜查不到它只能说明一件事——杰森还身处地下，卫星的信号无法涉及的地方。然而，整个城市的地下通道却至少有二三十英里的距离，以他们现有的人手是不可能一夜之间将它搜查完的。</p><p> </p><p>最终，几个前泰坦的成员开始情绪激动地争辩。当迪克站在门口，看汉克扶着操作平台，和正坐在办公椅上的唐娜争论如何才能更加准确地转移卫星信号时，他内心的不安和恐惧也在不断上升。迪克选择在这时悄悄转过身去掏出了手机。</p><p> </p><p>他不假思索地再次打开那封邮件，对着那一连串设定得如乱码般的邮箱地址，手指在回复的按钮上停留。</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> 你是谁，你想要什么？ </em>
</p><p> </p><p>迪克思考着进行回复。要求对方说出真相。质问他的目的和条件是什么。</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> 你是怎么找到这种视频的？杰森在哪里？ </em>
</p><p> </p><p>想要打出的字像幽灵一般在他的指尖骚动。但迪克没有机会完成这个思路，新邮件的提示音就在突然间响起。</p><p> </p><p>迪克望着手机皱起了眉。他回头看了看还在争论的道恩等人——没人注意到他的不对劲。于是他趁着这个空子一个人悄悄地离开操作室，在走廊中前进了十几米远。在确定声音不会传入监控室之后，迪克打开了它。</p><p> </p><p>又是那个该死的用户名。但这次的邮件连标题也没有，只有附加的一个视频文件。</p><p> </p><p>下载的过程是难熬的几分钟，等它终于载完，迪克几乎是屏着呼吸打开了那个文件。他倒抽了口冷气。</p><p> </p><p>那是个从上向下拍摄的镜头。男孩浑身赤裸的后背在灰色的水泥地板上形成苍白的一抹颜色。只有镜头前被巨大的阴茎操开的后穴呈现一丝粉红，以及裸露的臀部一侧鲜艳的掌印，一次次地被每次镜头外的施虐者击中，啪啪的声音与肉体拍打和性交时的湿稠声交杂。</p><p> </p><p>年少的杰森两手是被束缚着的，稚嫩的呻吟和惊呼声随着每一次被操进地板的动作而打断，那双禁锢在锁链中的双手随着每一次顶撞都从镜头前掠过，巨大的手掌不停打在他的臀瓣上，施虐者下流的话用一种带着颤音的低声说出。</p><p> </p><p>‘这就是不听话的小孩后果，’那个声音嘲笑说。</p><p> </p><p>画面外传来好几个男声交杂的阴笑，像狼嚎，令人作呕。</p><p> </p><p>迪克咬着自己的指节，神色昏暗地看着听着这些。看着男孩被攥着头发扯起来，随着镜头切换，浸满泪水的脸蛋被推到屏幕跟前展现给观众。杰森双眼迷离，嘴里发出疼痛的呜咽，身体被每一个动作顶撞得向前拱着。迪克突然不得不承认那是一种让人想去保护的表情。而这只会使整个情形更糟。</p><p> </p><p>对未成年男孩的侵犯持续着，糟糕的声音伴随着难以直视的画面。迪克必须强忍着才没有将视频关闭。他点击了快进，在迅速转换的画面中，迪克看到男孩的后穴被持续操开，袭击他臀瓣的手中途换成了皮带，它不停在皮肤上打出清脆的声音，给苍白的皮肤上留下越来越多的红印。</p><p> </p><p>而这些才刚刚过去五分钟。这个视频一共有二十分钟，迪克不知他如何容许自己浪费时间去观看一个未成年的孩子被侵犯的记录。它只是一个宣威。它没有包含任何可用的信息。迪克不会从这种色情影片中找出任何能救杰森的讯息。</p><p> </p><p>然而，就在迪克打算关闭它时，视频的画面却突然转变了。随着场景的切换，音频也被突兀地截断，就仿佛它能猜到迪克的心思。</p><p> </p><p>一开始迪克没能看清画面。它太黑了，画质太过粗糙。没有专业的灯光和摄影，没有后期剪辑和配音。这也是它让人感到不适的主要原因。</p><p> </p><p>他看到的是一个人影——迪克必须眯起眼睛，极其努力才能辨别出来——一动不动地躺在黑暗中。花了好一阵，迪克才得以认出人影的身份，而他的血液也在同时凝固。</p><p> </p><p>是杰森。不是未成年的杰森，而是现在的杰森，因为他还穿着罗宾的制服——迪克能够从上衣那标志性的红色和披风下的一抹艳黄看出这点。画面到胯部的位置，杰森正倒在地上，极其迟钝地蠕动，用塑料装带绑在背后的两手不停摸索着身后试图寻找实体来稳住自己。他被蒙上了双眼，无论怎样扭转头部也无法看见任何东西。男孩的头受伤了，或许也正是这个伤处令他反应迟钝。他的额侧有明显的血液，使得一大片头发都贴在了头皮上。</p><p> </p><p>‘你他妈的是谁？’画面中的男孩大喊。</p><p> </p><p>但他的问题是对着一片宁静发问的。镜头外的人没有回答——就算回答了，杰森也不可能听见。因为他的耳朵被罩在隔音耳罩下面，所有的感官都被强行封锁在黑暗中，迪克能想象到男孩此时的恐惧。</p><p> </p><p>‘你想要什么，混球？’杰森继续发问，语气还听不出有太多的焦虑。他试图从地上坐起来，即使被拆卸了能够帮助他解开束缚的万能腰带，男孩依旧保持着罗宾在应付困难问题时的冷静，‘如果你想要用我来威胁那些泰坦们，这不是个很明智的计划，伙计。’</p><p> </p><p>他这句话让迪克作出一个痛苦的表情。而更使他焦虑的是，杰森此时对身边的事似乎全然不知。男孩对自己正被拍摄这件事毫不知情。</p><p> </p><p>‘不管你要干什么，为什么不过来对我的脸告诉我呢，混蛋？’杰森继续说着，一边用力扯动被束缚在身后的双手，‘我知道你不是光博士。没那么简单。我猜你是——’</p><p> </p><p>但男孩的话被打断了。</p><p> </p><p>画外有什么抓住了他的脚踝。迪克唯一能看出这点的原因是杰森的反应。他听见男孩暗骂了一声，试图向远处挪动身体去摆脱对方的钳制。当他做不到这点，杰森则试图用另一条没被禁锢的腿去踢抓住他的人。就在这时候，画外有什么东西袭来，击打在他的身上。那是跟和警棍很相似的棍棒。它先是击打在杰森的小腿上，牵制住他的动作后，又打落在他的大腿、胯部。没有一下是轻柔的。每一次发出的响声都得以透过屏幕传来，让迪痛苦地抽搐。直到男孩的反抗终于弱了下来，发出痛苦的呜咽，然后两条腿都被抓住膝盖，强行向镜头前拖来。</p><p> </p><p>‘操——’他听见杰森痛呼，沙哑的声音中带有惊恐和绝望。</p><p> </p><p>当画外的手开始扯落罗宾服上那条贴身的裤子时，迪克才后知后觉地意识到对方的企图。</p><p> </p><p>‘不，拜托，停下——’男孩绝望地说。</p><p> </p><p>他的衣服被强行脱去，忙碌着的手只有偶尔才出现在视频里——包裹在黑色手套中的手指，有时是一两节指头，有时只是指节的一角。罗宾服上身盔甲的暗扣在背后，要脱去它，不知名的施暴者必须从画外取来短刀将杰森双手的束缚割断。但男孩没有获得反抗的机会。他两只手的手腕被同时固定在对方的一只手中，并被顺利地脱去盔甲下面的黑色紧身衣。</p><p> </p><p>若换一个场景，杰森的裸体可真算是一副画面。结实的胸膛和纤细的腰部，没有瑕疵的皮肤，义警那经过严格训练出的身材出现在这样下流的拍摄简直就是对美的一种玷污。迪克只有在训练以及对方冲澡过后偶尔瞥到过杰森脱去T恤的上身，他曾对着它有过不少的幻想，但那可从不是这样。</p><p> </p><p>迪克的性幻想可从来不包括看着男孩被其他人强行侵犯并遭到拍摄。可那只戴手套的手就像明白他的痛苦一样，不慌不忙地探索着男孩的身体，触摸他赤裸的胸膛，腹肌，身侧和乳头——就像是对方要故意将这个动作做给他看——一种就是为了一番迪克某种反应才被设计出的行为。</p><p> </p><p>‘住手，你这个变态——’杰森不停地在禁锢他的那只手中挣扎，苍白的身体在扭动中变幻出更多健美的线条。迪克不得不闭上眼，强迫自己不去看这些，但他却难以制止内心逐渐变得激烈的怒火。</p><p> </p><p>不管是谁在做这些，等他找到他，迪克会让他为此付出代价。</p><p> </p><p>当他重新睁眼时，那只戴着黑色手套的手正抚摸到杰森的胯部。在那里，施虐者找到了紧身裤和内裤的腰带，用极其缓慢的速度将它们扯了下去。杰森这一下是完全赤裸地展现在镜头前。迪克试图移开眼，但他意识到无论是看还是不看都是一种折磨。</p><p> </p><p>‘住手——’杰森现在发出的声音已经像是在求饶了。刚才的硬气仿佛荡然无存。</p><p> </p><p>一条赤裸的腿被推着向胸前压去，在现任罗宾柔韧的躯体支持下，它几乎得以直伸着被压像头顶。画外的人用手肘去压制住杰森的腿弯，用身体的重量制止住男孩的挣扎。迪克听见对方在镜头外面倒弄着什么，当手指重新伸入镜头中，上面裹着厚厚的一层润滑，在男孩被暴露在外的穴口外按揉了几下，然后两只手指捅入他的身体。</p><p> </p><p>杰森发出一声咒骂。他试图扭出被禁锢的两手，但对方的压制坚定不移。</p><p> </p><p>迪克此时的惊恐无法言喻。他不敢相信自己此时正在看着这件事发生。可他就像是着魔了一样，身体无法动弹，就连移开眼睛都难以做到。仿佛身体被某种魔法钉在原地，迪克无助地看着男孩的身体被那两只罪恶的手指贯穿、挖掘。它们在他的穴内蠕动并做着夹钳的动作，一点点地扩张杰森的身体。这是他所有性梦和噩梦的集合体，而迪克无法呼吸。</p><p> </p><p>当那两只手指退出杰森的身体时，迪克还没有足够的时间去适应。这点扩张根本不足以让男孩准备好去接纳任何尺寸的东西。而迪克也没有准备好去接纳下面会发生的事。</p><p> </p><p>因此，当杰森第一次被镜头外的人用阴茎操进身体时，手机差点被迪克捏成一团废铁。</p><p> </p><p>镜头中的杰森发出一声惊叫。分贝大到或许在操控室都能够听到。迪克知道男孩无法承受这样尺寸的性器，施虐者每向内贯入的一寸，都是一种暴虐。这次迪克真正地移开了目光，拒绝去看自己的继任者被强奸的画面。但这无法阻挡男孩疼痛的呼声如海浪般传入他的耳中。最让人绝望的是，他在这里，观看着已经录好的视频，却什么都做不了，无力去阻挡暴虐和强奸的发生。</p><p> </p><p>当阴茎插入到底时，杰森不再反抗了。他的嘴里只发出痛苦的呜咽。但这场施虐还远远没有结束。迪克几乎能从男孩的呼声中听出施虐者是何时将他的阴茎向外抽去，又向内插入。一次又一次，杰森一开始的痛呼和咒骂渐渐变成了求饶。</p><p> </p><p>‘拜托——’他听见男孩哽咽着说，‘停下，求你——’</p><p> </p><p>杰森开始抽泣。但施虐者对他的状态一点也不在乎。虐待的声音持续着，其中夹杂着男孩的啜泣声。一开始他还能够听见杰森的痛呼。但渐渐地，连那些都没有了。</p><p> </p><p>迪克没有想到去记录时间，他甚至不敢抬眼去快进。但他也不敢关闭视频，尤其是当它关乎到杰森的命运。于是他只能强迫自己去听这场强奸的进展，同时将自己腮帮子的内侧咬出血来。迪克无比清晰地听见男孩最终是如何渐渐失去了求饶的力气，性交时发出的水声又是如何衬托出杰森细弱的抽泣。他只知道在自己的脑海里，这段录像仿佛持续了许多年。</p><p> </p><p>迪克不知道施虐者有没有做到底。或者说，视频有没有拍到底。最终声音是在杰森的抽泣声中被突兀地掐断的。对他来说，答案与否都不重要。反正知道这点信息都毫无作用。</p><p> </p><p>迪克最终没有捏碎手机是一个奇迹。</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 暗号</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>和前两个视频不同，这个视频的右下角是一个闪烁的绿色圆点。同它一起闪烁的还有着LIVE这一个单词。</p><p>现场直播。那个混蛋居然给他发来直播。</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>本章警告</p><p>有欺负Jason的内容，Rape/Non-con，虐身，皮带，ru夹。对不起……</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>他们整晚都没有找到杰森。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>唐娜转换了卫星信号，让它集中在杰森消失这一带的地下通道。他们在地下进行了大范围的扫描，却始终无法定位到发射器的位置。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>迪克甚至找到了加尔口中说的杰森被带走的地方。那里打斗的痕迹，被击碎的石头，和上面沾的血液，无一不会让任何看到它的人恐慌。但是跟踪血迹却没有为他们带来任何线索。它在三十码之后戛然而止，之后就再也没有可以追查的踪迹了。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>迪克不得不想起那个天杀的视频里杰森脑侧流出血的模样。男孩没有为此受到任何治疗，他们浪费的每一分一秒都可能是在同时间做着斗争。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>第一晚，和第一天的寻找，都是一场空。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>等到第二天的早晨，当所有人都因为一夜没睡而已经变得有些急躁时，拿了杯咖啡的瑞秋突然来到了监控室。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“有什么我能帮上忙的吗？”女孩问。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>迪克本想着拒绝，但道恩的一句话堵住了他想说的。义警回想起曾在医院昏迷的时候被瑞秋用她的感应能力唤醒，于是她带着期望问了瑞秋。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“你能否借助——我是说，”道恩想着措辞，“比如杰森穿过的衣服或者护具什么的，来找到他现在所处的位置？”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“在三宫给我了这个之后，”女孩指了指自己额头上的那枚魔石回答，“我的能力和以前……不同了。但即使这样，我也忍受不了就这么坐着等待。我想试一试。”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>然而，在屡次尝试后，她终于承认无法找到杰森。她需要一样杰森最近才碰过的东西作为媒介，但他们能想到的物品都没能够发挥效果。但是，瑞秋又气馁地说，也许只是因为她的能力已经变得和以前不同了。她承认自己还不清楚该如何使用这种崭新的超能力。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>看着她自我怀疑和失落的模样，迪克感到内疚。同是因为他向她隐瞒真相，也因为这段时间他竟然完全没有注意到女孩一直在经历着这些。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>迪克有认真考虑过直接将视频的事坦白给瑞秋。也许，让她看到杰森在前几个小时前拍摄的影像可以帮瑞秋更精确地使用她的能力去找到男孩所在的位置。然而，他最后还是将这个想法打消了。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>杰森会永远恨他。而瑞秋也太过年少，太过单纯。迪克有保护她的责任。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>更何况，瑞秋的能力现在是未知因素。就算迪克真这么做了，它也不一定能奏效。最多只能加深团队成员们对彼此的怀疑罢了。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>一整天，杰森的追踪器都没有信号。他们将所有力所能及的方法都试过了。除了尝试去扫描男孩的跟踪器外，迪克本人也曾设想过去解析那个邮箱地址的来源。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>但是在这个信息时代，想要从一个电子邮件的地址来迅速找到发件人几乎是毫无可能的——如果不用到瑞秋那样的超能力的话。迪克尝试了，结果是意料之中的空手而归。最终坐在电脑面前的迪克用双手盖住脸，强行压下暴躁的心情。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>这样没有用。布鲁斯教过他要时刻保持冷静，无论再怎么焦虑，迪克无法改变已经发生过的事情，也抹去不了那双恶意的手触摸和玷污杰森的画面。可他不是蝙蝠侠，无法做到他的导师那种程度上的理智，不论迪克再如何进行呼吸练习都没有用。另外的几个泰坦成员也注意到了迪克与平常不同的焦躁，但谁也没有为此发话，沉默降临了泰坦塔，使这里充斥压抑的气氛。他们当然无法理解他的暴怒从何而来。他们没有看那个视频。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>后来，迪克坐在电脑前面，再次打开了有关杰森的过去的资料。在试图偷取蝙蝠轮胎之前，男孩一直生活在街上。没有可以照顾他的亲人，只有常年坐牢的父亲和用毒品过度死在浴室里的母亲。去拍摄非法色情影片是在杰森母亲过世前就开始发生的事。它持续了很多年，而这还只是能被追查到的那些。布鲁斯在资料中用加密的文字写下，他唯恐杰森小时候为了生存还做过很多更难以被追查到的工作。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>性方面的工作。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>数不尽的可以被绑匪利用的把柄。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>到了下午，迪克终于向那个邮箱发送了回信。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>你是谁？想要我做什么？</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>迪克没有得到回复。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>+++</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>那天晚上，他们找到了杰森的发信器。</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>没有用到魔法，也没有用到什么新的科技和侦查技巧。只不过它突然间就有了信号，并显示在了监控室的电脑屏幕上。</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>然而能找到跟踪器，不代表就会找到杰森本人。</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>当他们赶到时，那枚被活生生从腿里切出的追踪器是握在一具男人尸体的手里的。他们认出那是光博士，已死去好几个小时，死因是太阳穴处的一枚子弹。干净利落。</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>所有人保持沉默，面面相觑。没有人开口打破这种沉寂。死人那张铁青的面孔像是一副面带嘲讽的面具，谁也不知道面具下的真正敌人到底有着什么样的容貌。</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>除了光博士的尸首外，那里什么都没有。没有信件，没有讯息。没有勒索的迹象。泰坦们的线索就这样彻底断了。现在杰森是被人刻意绑架的这件事已经基本能够确认，但是在追踪器被挖出的情况下，他们甚至连持有人的生命数据都无法检测到——泰坦们不知道杰森在哪里，在谁的手上，被谁控制着，这个人的目的是什么——甚至连杰森是否还活着这件事，他们都只能向宇宙任何可能存在的神灵寄与毫无理由的希望。</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>泰坦们——除迪克外。</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>迪克知道，无论对方有着什么动机，这个带走杰森的人的目的肯定和迪克本人有关。对方想让他看到这些，喜欢同他游戏，看着他像瞎眼的老鼠一样乱转的样子。可他什么都做不了——绑架犯是一个不容小觑的危险角色——如果对方能如此迅速干净地解决掉亚瑟·赖特。</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>不出他所料，泰坦们遗憾地回到塔后不久，迪克就收到了第三个视频。</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>那时的时间是凌晨。随着手机的提示音响起，迪克几乎是惊慌地去打开了它的锁定，期间差点将它掉在了地上。这次的邮件不但没有标题，也没有了附件。只有信息栏里的一条陌生的网址。迪克停下准备点开它的手，深呼吸，一时对身边发生的一切都过于敏感。在打开它之前，他就已经知道自己不会喜欢它了。</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>网址的背景是纯黑色的。上面没有任何信息，只有一个画面。</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>它用了几秒钟来缓冲。当杰森赤裸的身体出现在在屏幕上时，男孩苍白的皮肤和那漆黑的背景展现出一种令人震惊的对比。而迪克的心脏也沉了下去。</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>杰森裸露的上半身占据了整张屏幕。他的两腿大敞着，将那正被侵犯的泛红的穴口展现给屏外。</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>和前两个视频不同，这个视频的右下角是一个闪烁的绿色圆点。同它一起闪烁的还有着LIVE这一个单词。</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>现场直播。那个混蛋居然给他发来直播。</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>迪克的手指开始缓慢地在手机壳上收缩，将牙齿咬出咯咯的响声。屏幕上，杰森苍白的身体上覆盖满了大大小小的淤青。其中有很多可以认出是来自昨天那顿警棍，但也有很多看起来像是新的。除此之外，还有更多擦伤，勒痕，绳索的印迹，以及流血和开始结痂的割伤。杰森的嘴上贴着胶布，脸颊上有着深深浅浅的淤痕，还有一处刀伤，迪克不愿去想它具体是如何出现在那里的。</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>镜头外射来的强烈灯光像是故意要使被残虐过的少年变成整个摄像的焦点。它将杰森裸露的前胸照射得更加苍白——除了胸前两颗被残酷地挑逗和虐待后用衣夹夹住的乳头，它们呈现的是鲜艳的粉红色。而男孩半隐藏在刘海和睫毛下的眸子也因此呈现出它本有的那种好看的绿色，瞳孔因强光而缩得很小。</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>那双眼睛里透露出一种极其疲惫和无助的神情。它泛着泪光，而泪痕一路顺着杰森泛红的脸颊向下流淌，在下巴处形成水滴。而真正让迪克心跳瞬停的是，这双眼此时直接在向镜头望着。男孩已经充分地明白自己正在被拍摄着。</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>杰森的后穴正被一根涨大的阴茎撑开，被撑得没有一点皱褶的粉红色的洞口和施暴者小麦色的肤色形成显眼的对比。因润滑而泛着光泽的阴茎正以不慌不忙的速度进出着男孩的身体，一下接着一下，慢慢地将他操开。每一个动作的幅度都得以将杰森整个躯干向上顶起，致使他的头一次次被顶出拍摄的画面之外。将男孩的双手禁锢在头顶的手铐随着连续的动作不停碰撞着上方的栏杆并发出清脆的叮当声，而交合时咕唧咕唧的声音则伴随杰森从嘴上的胶布下发出的呜咽传向画外，整幅画面是一个成真的噩梦。</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>而杰森自己的阴茎则垂在身前，一只带着皮革手套的手将它一把握住，引来男孩一声带着哭腔的呜咽。它开始抓着它撸动起来。杰森很快也变得坚硬，可是他眉头皱着，表情充满羞耻和忍耐，而发出的抽泣声和那逐渐从眼角流下的泪水足以表达男孩此时的痛苦和不愿。</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>而那个闪烁的绿点意味着这些都是正在发生的。在这个城市的某处。迪克什么都做不了，只能眼睁睁地看见自己的继任者当下被强暴的样子。</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>他忍不住移开目光，这才意识到从刚刚开始就忘记了呼吸。迪克颤抖地呼出一口气来，将自己的下唇咬得出血，拿着手机的手难以自制地抖着。</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>使他的注意力回到屏幕上的，是杰森隔着胶布发出的一声痛呼。</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>迪克第一个看到的就是男孩的阴茎被镜头外的人抓在手里恶意地扯动和掐捏。施虐者没有半点对待性伴侣的温柔，而是选择用最恶劣和下流的手段刺激杰森的阳具。就像是绑匪故意用到最使屏幕外的迪克感到恶心的手法，选择了最有可能使他失态的戏码来进行这场演出。</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>迪克放下手机，确保一直让那个屏幕亮着，并迅速地开始在监控室的电脑上工作。直播对绑匪来说是一个失策。这给了迪克借助卫星的发信来缩小查询范围的机会。</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>电脑开始了缓慢的查询。迪克向后靠在椅背上，置于下巴处的五指因焦虑而不断地重新张开又收缩，看着那“解密中”的字样不断闪烁。</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>迪克的目光迟疑地移向手机屏幕。此时他什么都做不了，只能让目光集中在杰森的脸上。男孩正强忍着不发出声音，被浸湿的绿色眸子显得非常的迷离。被向上顶起的动作导致他形状精致的下颚不停地向上扬起，时不时地露出细长又苍白的脖子，和那因紧张而上下蠕动的喉结。</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>要不是因为此时这令人作呕的氛围，这种光景或许还会出现在迪克隐藏最深的性幻想中。但他现在只想呕吐；想要去揍什么人，直到他十指的指节都流淌出鲜血；直到能看见证对杰森施暴的人被大卸八块的样子。</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>但他这些都做不了。</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>杰森又隔着嘴上的胶布哼了一声，身体拱起的同时紧紧闭上了双眼。迪克知道他被强迫着高潮了。乳白色的液体呈绳状一波又一波地喷洒出来，滴落在他的胸前和脸上，弄湿了鬓角的一片头发。甚至还有一滴落在他被衣夹夹住的乳头上，充血的粉红色衬着粘稠的白色，在这恶毒的场面中竟也衬托出一丝情色。</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>迪克听见杰森发出一声带哭腔的呜咽。那只裹在黑色手套里的手放开男孩软下来的阴茎，将精液抹在他大腿柔软的内侧。然后它抓住那条腿，故意掐了下那里的细嫩的皮肤，迫使它张开得更大，去迎接施虐者的阴茎。</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>这时候，迪克对上了视频中杰森的眼睛。它们泛着泪光，眼帘微垂，睫毛落下的阴影覆盖在男孩的颧骨上方。但那双眸子却在一眨不眨地看着画外的他。</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>这让迪克心脏一紧，下意识的将拳头握得更紧。</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>这时候，监控室的大屏幕已经呈现出了巨大的卫星地图，信号范围正在缩小，已经从整个美国缩至美国西南的部位。</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>但这还不够快。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>下面迪克就听到手机里传来响亮的一声</span>
  <em>
    <span>啪哒</span>
  </em>
  <span>，伴随着男孩一声痛呼。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>他赶忙回过头去。绑匪的手里是一条皮带，在杰森赤裸的身体上留下一条鲜艳的红印。接着又是一鞭，刺耳的响声，落在大腿根部。男孩的身体随之抽搐，迪克也忍不住浑身一抖。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>杰森发出痛苦的呻吟，试图扭动身体来远离那只施虐的手。接着他的腰被两手握着下挪，致使那巨大的阴茎更加彻底地贯穿他的身体。拿着皮带的手又扬起来，鞭打着他的前胸和腹部。没有一次不发出响亮的声音，没有一次不留下刺眼的印记。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>迪克神色阴暗地看着这些，时不时地抬眼去确认屏幕上卫星扫描的进展，此时此刻更加难以去接受它缓慢的速度。他的身体也随着每一次皮带的下落同杰森一起抽搐，紧贴在自己唇边的拳头已经被握得指节泛白。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>杰森的身体痛苦地翻转，试图躲避施虐者的袭击。他能做到的最多只有让皮带的每一次落下打偏几分而已。但是接下来，迪克看到的却是杰森强忍着睁开眼睛，径直看向镜头的目光中竟是带有一丝反叛和决心。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>他知道迪克在看他，迪克绝望地意识到。杰森知道这些被拍摄的影片会被传送给塔内的人。可男孩的嘴巴被封，他无法用语言或口型传达出任何讯息——不管是有关他的绑架者是谁，还是他现在被囚禁在哪里。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>将阴茎向外抽出，直到只有龟头还留在洞内。然后，镜头里的施虐者掐着杰森的大腿根部，强硬地将阴茎重新插入，直到没入底端。男孩发出一声惊呼，腰被顶地挺起，身体也被向上撞去。接着施虐者更直接地操进他的身体里面，速度更快，也更加强硬。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>在这种程度的强暴下还能保持冷静需要极大的定力。迪克能看出杰森正尝试保持清醒，因为他的目光自始至终都没有离开摄像头，眼神就像是在向他传达着什么。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>突然，迪克听见杰森喉咙里发出闷哼的声音。视频里的男孩在试图说话，但口上封的胶布阻挡了他的任何语言。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>啪</span>
  </em>
  <span>的一声，皮带又一次打在了男孩的身上，落在他的盆骨上方。但在这次的痛觉下杰森的眼神却没变。即使因泪水而变得湿润模糊，他依旧看向镜头。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>迪克不敢抬头去确认卫星扫描的进展。他不敢移开目光片刻，因为他现在十分确定杰森正视图告诉他什么。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>接下来，迪克突然听到了</span>
  <em>
    <span>叮</span>
  </em>
  <span>的一声。声音来自杰森的指尖敲打在束缚他两手手铐的金属表面上。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>男孩敲打了手铐一下。然后他用稍长的指甲在手铐的侧面横着一刮，发出更长的摩擦声。他停下，重新又刮了一次。接着，又重复用指尖敲了一下。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>杰森顿了几秒钟的时间。再次开始时，他直接在手铐上连着敲打了三下，刮动一次，然后敲打一次。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>迪克眯起双眼，接着，他突然又睁大了眼睛。意识到了什么，迪克手忙脚乱地从手边的抽屉里随便翻出笔记本和圆珠笔，将刚刚那些记录下来。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>一点，两横，一点，然后是三点，一横，一点。杰森用指甲刮过手铐的动作来代表长音，敲打来代表短音，这是摩斯密码。杰森敲打的是两个数字，1和3。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>即使是身处最糟糕的困境，杰森还是保持了他的冷静，并且向镜头外的人传达来他的讯息。真是个聪明的男孩。合格的罗宾。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>不顾被强奸的痛苦，杰森继续坚持将讯息敲了出来。下面是字母P，然后是O——</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>迪克认出这是一个地址。杰森试图向他传达的恐怕正是男孩此时被囚禁的地方。13是街号，而街道的名称也被他敲了一半。但杰森没能顺利完成，就在他准备传达第四个字符时，皮带忽地又落在了男孩的身上。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>杰森发出一声猝不及防的惊呼，因疼痛而留下泪水。施虐者顺利地打断了他手上的动作，然后直接去抓住他两只细瘦的手腕，将它们禁锢在手中，接着更用力地操进男孩的身体。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>对方还取下了杰森右边乳头上的夹子，将那经过虐待而变得红肿而脆弱的蓓蕾放在拇指和食指指尖挤压，玩弄。粗暴的动作使那里的皮肤变得更加泛红。这一切都像是在故意在和迪克游戏。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>迪克将手里的笔握的颤抖。恨意不停从他的身上向外释放，他咬牙的力度几乎能把牙齿咬碎。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>他看见另一只戴着手套的手掐住了屏幕中男孩的脖子。杰森发出窒息的呜咽，随着氧气的截断，他的眼白都变得充血。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>然后视频便突然截止了。忽地变黑的屏幕上只有</span>
  <em>
    <span>连接已经中断</span>
  </em>
  <span>的字样。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>一不小心，迪克手中的笔杆被他掰断了。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>但他来不及去顾及这些。迪克赶忙放下断笔和记事本，像个疯子一样去刷新网页。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>但他只得到一个404的讯息。那个网址顿时变的无效，大屏幕上对卫星信号的扫描也同时发出了连接断开的提示音，滴滴地响个不停，几乎能使他的头脑炸裂。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>电脑的搜寻最终只得以将视频的发信地点精确到旧金山城市的中南部位。无法更加精准了。而杰森留下的那几个字符——</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>——13 POR——</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>它不能给出准确的位置，但联合卫星扫出的讯息却可以将杰森被关押的地理位置进行很大范围的缩小。以这几个字母打头的街道在旧金山有很多，但它却足以构成开始使用排除法来进行搜寻的条件。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>迪克希望自己可以尽快。</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>